


Would You Please?

by Anndalchahal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Cute kink, Domme!Luna Lovegood, F/F, Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has a bad day at Quidditch practice, and needs to be calmed down a bit. 1000 words of vaguely justified fluffy porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Please?

“...and the two beaters are a complete shambles, one of them nearly took my head off today,” Ginny continued, it seemed like she hadn’t paused in minutes. “The game is tomorrow, I’m not even sure if- I… er...”  
Luna had gotten up from the bed and reached out to touch her hair, and began gently playing with a strand between her thumb and forefinger.  
Ginny stuttered half-syllables for several seconds before Luna calmly interrupted. “I really think you should take a break and relax.”  
“I-I… Yes, Luna.” Ginny replied, taking a moment to breathe.  
Luna smiled at her, taking her time. “Would you please turn around for me?”  
“O-of course.” Ginny hastily answered, turning on the spot for her.

Slowly, Luna approached behind her - wrapping one hand around Ginny’s waist and lightly pressing herself into Ginny’s back. She casually gathered up the hair over Ginny’s neck and brushed it aside, before running a single finger down the side of her neck. Luna with a calm, faint smile on her face as Ginny melted at her fingertips.  
Ginny breathed out deeply in relief, her head lolled to one side as that finger was replaced with the gentlest touch of Luna’s lips.  
“You will be brilliant,” Luna whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss, and with the small whimper from Ginny that came from it. “For me?”  
“Y-yes,” Ginny whimpered.

Luna continued, the kissing gradually getting firmer as she went. Ginny’s whimpering sped up, and she began to go a little limp, drooping onto Luna, her mind starting to float.  
“What do you need?” Luna whispered into her ear, gently nibbling at it as she spoke.  
“I… Whatever you want.” Ginny replied quietly.  
“What do you need, Ginny?” She repeated, grabbing her a little tighter around the waist.  
Ginny couldn’t seem to formulate an answer in words, instead she gestured - somewhat wildly - around her back, breasts and stomach. 

Luna smiled to herself, gently tucking her fingers underneath the straps of Ginny’s top. “Yes?” She asked, slipping the top off when she saw the nodded reply. Tracing the outline of her breasts with her hands, Luna began to slowly kiss the back of her neck and across her shoulders.  
Spurred on by Ginny’s gentle moans, Luna began to nibble at her neck, and teasingly ran her fingers across her body.  
“P-please?” Ginny gasped, tilting her neck to bare it to Luna, who replied by sinking her teeth deep into Ginny’s shoulder and squeezing her nipples firmly.  
Ginny gasped, and began to pant, letting out a small squeak as Luna’s teeth and fingers tightened slowly. She closed her eyes, drinking in the sensation, and letting out a big sigh as Luna let off. She stumbled a little, but Luna clung to her firmly as her breathing began to return to normal.

Luna curiously inspected the teeth marks in Ginny’s neck, Ginny purring as she ran her finger over the sore skin and the lingering impressions left behind.  
Luna made her way around to Ginny’s front, smiling as she saw her contented grin. She took each of Ginny’s tender nipples into her mouth in turn, teasingly flicking at and licking them with her tongue.

Seeing that Ginny was finding it increasingly harder to stand, Luna led her by the hand to the edge of the bed, perching on her lap and planting small kisses on her lips. Luna gently gripped Ginny’s bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled affectionately, hands running through her hair. 

Ginny gently tugged at her skirt, “Please?” She begged, her eyes wide.  
“Of course.” Luna replied, a sweet smile across her face. Luna lightly pushed Ginny down onto the bed, climbing on top of her and kissing her passionately as she ran her fingers up Ginny’s thigh. She faintly traced a finger over Ginny’s panties, Ginny moaning and grasping the sheets as she massaged her clit through the fabric.  
It wasn’t long until Luna had taken them off, slowly removing them and ensuring her fingers ran down the inside of Ginny’s legs as she did. Luna quickly dove in with her tongue, slowly running it along her lips and sucking gently. Ginny whimpered as Luna’s tongue drew closer to her clit, only to turn back at the last minute.

After what felt like an excruciating amount of time for Ginny, Luna began to slowly roll her tongue around the very edges of her clit. Ginny shivered as she gently lapped away, always at the same slow pace. She had been ready to come on a hair-trigger, but somehow Luna was gentle enough to keep her just on the edge. Ginny began to whimper again, almost squealing - desperate to push Luna away and finish the job herself. She never did, of course - she knew it’d be worth the wait. Luna always made it worth it (even if it didn’t feel like it in the moments before.)

With Luna’s unrelenting but infuriatingly gentle tongue, Ginny’s orgasm almost snuck up on her. She began to shake and writhe, panting heavily and grasping at the bed, at Luna, at her own chest - anything she could get a hold of. She screamed out as her body tensed briefly, before her strength left her along with the surge of pleasure, and she lay drooped and disheveled on the bed.

Ginny looked up at Luna’s face, who was sitting on the bed beside her stroking her hair. She didn’t quite remember her moving, but smiled up at her anyway. “Hi,”  
“Hello,” Luna replied, grinning. She leant down to give Ginny a kiss on the forehead.  
“Thank you.”  
“You only need to ask, Ginny.” Luna replied sweetly, “I enjoy looking after you.”  
“And you do it very well,” Ginny purred, closing her eyes again as Luna began to gently scritch her head.”  
“When you’ve recovered, I would like you to do a few things for me. Would you?”  
“Please.”


End file.
